Chesna Queenie
Chesna "Ches" Queenie 'is a senior student of Woodrow Amity Highschool, and one of the main characters of the comic, R1SK (15 Series). She is also part of the school's band. Despite being the leading person of the friend group, Chesna was not born and raised in Woodrow Amity like everyone else. She's one of the very few people to have moved into the small town from a city. Appearance Chesna is around the average height for the majority of the student body mass attending Woodrow high, being neither short as Irene or as outrageously tall like Fergus or Emery, she is still a formidable person. She has fair skin that has rosy pink cheeks and very soft features with long eyelashes. The fringe of her chocolate brown hair framing her hooded pastel pink eyes, and from a non-spoken oath at a young age, she was sure to never cut it and let it grow. With this, Chesna's hairstyle is considered the longest seen throughout the comic, being at a length that roughly reaches her thighs when not tied up. 'Outfits In the first run, Chesna was one of the few characters to not have been given a hoodie. In the 15 Series, Chesna's style of clothing took an overhaul change to not just distinguish her from everyone else, but to also keep toward her new name. True to her last name, Queenie, wears colors presented as royalty such as purple, gold, and black. She is often described as a fashionable person by people around her, and is primarily seen wearing thigh length skirts, long socks or stockings with heavily covered tops in boots of various sizes. She's never really seen with short sleeves, if she were in shorter sleeves, her arms would be covered with bracelets. Personality Described as being bossy, condescending, and with a low-key temper, Chesna is considered the de facto leader of the small friend group. Though she is initially presented as being shy and easily embarrassed, she is in fact very on the nose with giving orders to everyone to the point of showing an aggressive nature to establish them. Although the aforementioned traits are quit negative, she is surprisingly very motherly, understanding, and caring albeit most of them centered towards Gen. Despite constantly being on her phone, she is very observant though with her being regularly attached to her device, she is often, upon assumption, characterized as being disinterested in conversations even though she is fully aware of what goes on around her. In many occasions, she will regularly act without thinking, her actions often going hand in hand with her outspoken personality. History Childhood Being one of the few people in Woodrow Amity to have moved in from a larger area, a city a few states over, Chesna was born into a family of five in a small shoe box of an apartment. The middle child of three, Chesna was entrusted with more than the responsibility than her older sister was given. Having two parents who worked constantly and hard for a better home, she was in charge of most of the duties her parents were meant to be doing such as cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the youngest. At around age 12, a tragedy struck the family and soon after they found themselves in a newer, smaller town called Woodrow Amity. The apartment soon became a home for all four of them, and for once Chesna was free to be somewhat comfortable in her new small town life. Synopsis Skills Trivia *Chesna's name means "peaceful, bringing peace and tranquility, calm" ''while her last name means ''"queen" *Chesna is half-Chinese on her Father's side. *Born on March 21st, Chesna falls under the Aries Zodiac sign. *She dislikes wrestling, despite signing up for wrestling in middle school. *Chesna's phone is a SAstar Nebula i10+, it apparently takes great photos. *She really likes to eat, and has very expensive tastes. Her stomach is a vortex. *Is often drawn with the thought of "What would a stylish girl wear?" *In prior concept art, there were considerations of her wearing bracelets and ear rings rather than long sleeves to fit more for her Queenie name. 'Original Run' Some trivia here is outdated, but might also apply to the new series: *Chesna's original name was Tonya Hui, but was changed to fit the story. *In the original run of RISK, Chesna's favorite foods was everything and anything, while her least favorite food was nothing. *The first rendition of Chesna was mostly in full black clothing. Less grays. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:City Kid Category:Human Category:Chesna Queenie